


The shield

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Overprotective big sister Natasha, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on an imagine: “Imagine Natasha coming to rescue you after you are taken by HYDRA”.





	

You messed up. You messed up very badly and even four HYDRA agents, who are looking at you with hatred and disdain, are not enough to scare you. They’re not close to what you are going to face when your sister finds you.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. You were sent with Steve, to scout the huge warehouse, that was suspected to be one of HYDRA bases. You decided to split up – you went left, Steve went right. You heard him in the com as he was reporting that the place was clear but before you could say anything back, you were knocked down by a hit on your head.

You regained your consciousness in a car, your com gone from your ear and handcuffs tightly clenched around your wrists. There was a smirking man opposite you and another one on your right and you knew you could not fight them.

Well, you could try but you felt dizzy from the punch and your vision was still a bit blurry. You could end up in worse position that you were, so you gave up.

“Ah, she’s awake!” the man opposite you said with a nasty smile and you grimaced, looking at him bluntly.

“The little Brown Recluse,” he teased, evidently mocking your nickname. Being Natasha’s younger sister, you were given a name following her spider-like one. And the face that your hair was darker than hers only made it easier to chose. You liked it, though. It described your usual mode of action well.

You tilted your head back, closing your eyes slightly but listening carefully to every sound. It seemed that you were moving on a country road, given the crackle under tires. There was no other sound outside, except an occasional chirp of a bird. Meaning – you were being taken to a secluded place.

You wondered how long you were unconscious. Obviously, neither of the gentlemen escorting you would grant you an answer so you left it be. They switched to German, thinking that you wouldn’t understand but you did – you knew more foreign languages that they could name, probably. Still, they said nothing about your location. No point in trying to figure it out.

You could only hope that the help would come soon, before they would start torturing you.

____

You got out with a black eye, broken lip and few bruises – nothing life threatening, luckily.

Well, except pretty obvious fury of your sister.

She didn’t say a word when she stormed into a room they kept you in with a rage blazing from her, single-handedly taking down three HYDRA agents. She gave you one look, cold, disappointed and scolding as she freed you from ropes and led you out of the place and into a jet.

But you knew she’s pissed beyond measure. You never saw her so angry, almost shaking with nerves and flashing only glares instead of uttering a word.

Now, you, Nat, Steve and Sam are sitting in silence, tension so heavy you can cut it with a knife.

“Nat?” you try, leaning towards her. She’s sitting next to you, stiff and with clenched jaw, her gaze focused outside the window.

“Y/N, don’t. You screwed up.”

“I know, but-“

“There’s no but. You jeopardized the whole mission.”

“But we find another location! It’s good, isn’t it?”

“You could’ve died there!” she snaps, jerking her head to the side to look at you. A cold shiver runs down your spine.

“But I didn’t.”

“Well, thanks to us. You’re lucky we finished in there quickly and immediately went to rescue you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see that guy. He came out of nowhere.”

“Stupid excuse. You were trained to manage in that kind of situation. How did that even happen?”

“I was scouting the left wing of the building when this dude hit my head.”

“I can’t believe you were so reckless! It was your last mission this month!”

Sam lets out a long “ _ohhhhh_ ” and your mouth falls agape when you realize what she’s just said.

“Y-you’re banning me from work?”

“Yes, I am.”

“But you can’t!”

“I can and I do. You’re going to train, hard and long, because apparently you forgot how to be a spy.”

“But, Nat!”

“No, Y/N. I almost lost you there. I can’t let this happen again,” she says quietly and it’s the first time during this conversation when she actually lets any emotions show through. You take a deep breath, feeling ashamed.

She’s right – you were reckless, not focused enough, too brave and too sure. And you got captured only because of you stupidity, in a process making your sister lose her mind. She must’ve been terrified, wondering what might’ve happened to you.

If it was the other way around, you would be at your wits’ end, unable to think about anything else than saving your sister.

Carefully, you reach out and take her hand in yours, squeezing it.

“I’m sorry, Natalia. I didn’t mean to risk the whole mission. It’s on me, I was a moron, thinking I was skilled enough to go without a caution.”

“We’ll fix that, don’t worry. You’ll start training with Steve, then with me and Barnes.”

“I can’t train with Steve,” you state, glaring at said man, who looks at you over his shoulder, confused.

A small smirk spreads on your lips and Sam quirks his brow, his eyes sparkling with amusement.        

“And why is that?” Nat asks, her brows furrowed and for a moment, you hesitate – run with the joke or leave it?

You decide to run with it – it’s gonna be so much fun watching Nat giving shit to someone else than you.

You lean in, confidentially, and she lowers her head, too.

“He looks at me in a weird way.”

“Weird way?”

“Yeah, as if he wants to, you know, spar with me in the bedroom instead of on the mat.”

She purses her lips, her eyes lighting up with anger and you cover your lips with your hand, not wanting het to see your grin.

Nat jumps up and with two steps she’s next to Steve, who yelps when she pinches his earlobe.

“Steven Grant Rogers, are you sexually attracted to my sister?!”

“What- no!”

“Oh, so you think she’s not pretty, huh?!”

“I didn’t say that! Sam, help me!”

Sam laughs out loud, shaking his head.

“No, man, I’m passing. I don’t wanna get punched.”

“Traitor!” Steve calls, briefly having a break from Nat’s attitude but he’s quickly reminded when she smacks his head.

“So?! Are you fantasizing about my sister, Steve? Do you want to indulge in sexual activities with her? Because if yes, then God help you, I will castrate you and feed your penis to Clint’s god.”

“Clint’s dog eats better stuff, Nat,” Sam chimes in, in next second he whines when Nat pinches his cheek.

“Steve…?”

“Well, uhm,” Steve blinks, lowering his head but you notice a wild blush tinting his cheeks and ears. He looks adorable, you note.

“Well..?” she insists and you freeze, already predicting his answer. Suddenly, all those caught gazes make sense, as well as cups of coffee waiting for you in the morning, prepared by mysterious someone. And Steve’s blush kinda gives him away, too.

“Nat, stop,” you warm and she glances at her with question look. “Leave him be, we’ll talk about it in the tower. I don’t feel well, I think I may faint…” you murmur weakly and she’s by your side in no time, cupping your head.

Before Nat gives you her entire attention, you toss a wink to Steve. Damn sure, you’ll talk about it in the compound.

Only you and him. Hopefully.   


End file.
